The vocal cords, or vocal folds, are a pair of bands or folds of mucous membrane in the throat that stretch across the larynx. The cords are abducted, or open, during inhalation and adducted, or closed, when holding one's breath with an open mouth. During phonation, a rhythmic abduction and adduction of the cords allows the larynx to generate sounds for speech, singing and other vocalizations.
Vocal cord dysfunction can occur when one or both of the cords becomes paralyzed and recedes into a permanently open position. Vocal cord paralysis greatly impacts the afflicted individual's quality of life as it negatively affects their ability to communicate effectively. Various treatments for vocal cord paralysis have, therefore, been developed over the years.
Various implantable medical devices for medializing—moving toward the midline of the body—are known. While some of these devices may be effective in moving a paralyzed cord, none of the known devices adequately address the need for an implantable medical device that is effective in moving a paralyzed vocal cord while being able to accommodate the passage of other items, such as other medical devices, into or through the trachea. For example, the unyielding nature of prior art vocal cord implant devices can present a safety concern when a conduit is passed into the trachea during a typical intubation procedure.
Thus, a need exists for improved medical devices, kits and methods useful in the treatment of paralyzed vocal cords.